


Love Will Bring Upon Your Downfall

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, first finished Merthur fanfic ever, reincarnation on Arthur's part kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Mother always told him, if you found someone worthy enough to bring upon your downfall to never let them go. They are your soulmate. A person who is worthy of everything and more you have to give them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Bring Upon Your Downfall

His Mother always told him, if you found someone worthy enough to bring upon your downfall to never let them go. They are your soulmate. A person who is worthy of everything and more you have to give them.

 

  
_This Love Will be Your Downfall_    


  
_This Love is Be and End All_    


  
_This Love Will Be Your Downfall_   


  
When Merlin finally did find that one special person who was worthy, he vowed to never let him go. He would never let Arthur go. If the day should come where Merlin would have no choice but to let everything go, he vowed to make sure he and Arthur would see each other again. Maybe not in this life, or the next. They would meet and Merlin would be right there waiting for him, like he always did. 

 

 

 

The Great Dragon always told Merlin of how he and Arthur were to sides of the same coin with a destiny that was intertwined from the very beginning. Merlin has no idea how true that was until the day came where his destiny would come to fruition. 

 

 

 

The day of Camlann where Arthur was destined to die at the hands of Mordred came as soon as it went. Merlin feared this from the very moment he was told of Mordred's destiny to kill Arthur. He had hoped though that this day would never come. 

 

 

 

Merlin lived on for thousands of years, waiting for Arthur--waiting for the day his Once and Future King would return to him for good. Until that fateful day Avalon would take care of him. Avalon would protect his body and soul. 

 

  

* * *

  


 

Throughout the centuries Merlin traveled all of the world, changing the way he dressed and looked to keep up with the times. 

 

 

 

Merlin saw the rise and fall of powerful kings in many different civilizations and races throughout all of history. He saw Hitler rise to power and destroy countless lives in World War II. He saw societies crumble and start anew. Merlin saw the bombing of Pearl Harbor and the attack on the twin towers. Merlin saw the world change between his very eyes, so fast like a blink of his tired eyes. Merlin could only watch. He couldn't interfere in lives of the people--Especially because most magic had died out centuries ago and magic wasn't even a memory. It was a myth. Nobody believed in magic. Nobody knew of magic itself (which was Merlin).

 

 

 

As the world changed, so did the people. The people were still as power hungry and greedy as back in his time, but the way they went about it was different. They didn't have magic, evil sorcerers or saxons. They were regular people bent on hurting others or destroying civilizations. Merlin couldn't fathom how people lived like this, granted things were somewhat similar in his time. 

 

 

When Arthur returned to him, nothing else would matter. He would have his King back and that's what kept Merlin going for thousands of years. The promise of him returning.

 

 

* * *

 

Merlin could feel it. His magic was spiking. Merlin's magic hasn't risen like this in centuries. He stopped using his magic as time wore on. Merlin needed to learn to adapt to life in society in the Modern World--So he did what he could and stopped using Magic. It pained him everyday not being able to use it. He could if he wanted to, but there was a far greater chance of getting caught and people were so very paranoid and scared of simple things. 

 

 

His magic was calling to him to awaken from a long deep slumber of inactivity. Arthur was waking. That was the only plausible answer. Merlin's magic always acted like this around Arthur and made him reckless. He could sense Arthur.  

 

 

 

"Arthur..." Merlin said. His breath coming in heavy pants as he ran closer and closer to Avalon, or what was left of it. Time had not been kind to the Lake. Although it was sacred and protected, time had other plans. There was a small shrubbery with water in the middle of it surrounded by withering trees. The brown leaves cascaded around him and blew away with the rushing wind. 

 

 

"Merlin..." Arthur's crooked smile made Merlin giddy. He had missed that goddamn smile so much. He thought about this day more often than he would like or care to admit. It was as if time has stopped and only kept going around the both of them. 

 

 

"Is it really you?" Merlin hesitated. 

 

 

"What do you think? Idiot." Arthur smirked, crossing him arms over his chest, waiting for Merlin to come to him. 

 

 

Merlin burst into tears. He was beyond happy. He couldn't control it, he couldn't help himself--He waited so long for this. Too long-- he didn't even notice he found himself in Arthurs arms. Kissing Arthur as though the only thing that mattered were the two of them in that moment and Merlin didn't even care if the world swallowed him up whole. He was content. He was happy to just drown in this moment if that meant he could be in Arthur's arms.

 

 

Arthur, eagerly returned the kiss with equal passion. He used his arms and legs to support Merlin, while Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's hips, his hands caressing Arthur's blond hair. Lips devoured lips in a heated dance just to be near each other and breathing the same air. Nothing else mattered. He had his King back. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up while listening to This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) by Ellie Goulding. Written mostly in my Humanities class because it was boring as fuck and I had inspiration.


End file.
